Lego House
by Macarousse
Summary: Petite song-fic sur Islande et Norvège. *pas d'autre idée de résumé*


__**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Je suis une patate qui n'écrit pas beaucoup, mais genre quand on m'a demandé un NorIce tout choupi, beh je l'ai fait, en écoutant une chanson dans le train. Donc ceci est une song fic. Avec la chanson "Lego House" de Ed Sheeran. **

**Alors *sort la liste* : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, la chanson non plus, le texte si. Et ceci est pour erikadu19. **

**Maintenant je repars, bonne lectures mes patates.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna pick up the pieces<em>

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

Ce petit être tout blanc, ce petit bout dépassant à peine la barre des trois pommes, il l'avait aimé dès qu'il avait croisé l'éclat de ses grands yeux d'un bleu-violet indéfinissable. Touché en plein cœur, il découvrait alors qu'il en avait un, de cœur. Le viking, terreur de bon nombre de peuples, professionnel de la torture, du pillage et du joyeux massacre de populations innocentes, avait succombé face à une simple bouille d'enfant. Pour se justifier, il avait souvent dit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il était « spécial ».

Lui qui ne rêvait que de chair brûlée et de sang sur les pierres, se retrouvait à avoir des envies de lait chaud au coin du feu, un besoin de douceur d'une joue pâlotte sur laquelle on dépose un baiser du bout des lèvres, voilà ce à quoi le norvégien aspirait, en observant cet enfant.

Il avait tendu une main pâle, et une autre main blanche, bien plus petite, avait serré la sienne. Il avait attiré l'enfant à lui, et lui avait accordé l'immense honneur d'un sourire, chose rare chez le viking. Le gamin l'avait simplement regardé, avec ses grands yeux brillants de peur, de curiosité et d'une certaine fascination pour ces deux hommes qui étaient venus envahir l'espace vital que représentait la grotte enneigée dans laquelle il avait élu domicile. D'un œil inquiet, il surveillait la grosse hache que trimballait le danois resté en retrait, et de l'autre, le petit nid posé dans un coin, dans lequel il ne restait qu'un seul œuf. Cet œuf deviendrait plus tard le meilleur ami du garçonnet.

Le norvégien, serrant l'enfant, l'avait trouvé horriblement froid, comme un glaçon, comme lui. Il s'était tourné vers le danois, et un échange de regard avait suffit pour qu'il pose sa hache et s'affaire à allumer un feu pour réchauffer le gamin. Norvège avait enlevé sa fourrure et l'avait passée autour des épaules frêles du petit garçon, le prenant sur ses genoux avant de le frictionner légèrement en attendant que ronfle un bon feu.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » avait-il demandé, lentement, pour qu'il le comprenne

L'enfant lui avait simplement répondu « Thulé ? », en pointant son visage, n'étant apparemment pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi. Un autre sourire était apparu sur les lèvres gercées du norvégien.

« Maintenant, tu es Islande, d'accord ? »

Après un moment de silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur le blond à la barrette, l'enfant avait hoché la tête, le gratifiant d'un sourire, le premier d'une courte et précieuse série.

_And it's dark in a cold December, _

_But I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

A l'époque bénie de l'Union de Kalmar, tous les cinq étaient réunis, sous le même toit, comme une famille, atypique certes, mais une famille. Islande avait grandi, arrivant au niveau de la taille du norvégien. L'islandais admirait les deux hommes qui l'avaient découvert, qui s'étaient retrouvés affublés des doux sobriquets de « mamma » et « pabbi », à leur grand désespoir. D'après Danemark, c'était la faute de « ces foutues robes » que Norvège portait à l'époque, et dont Islande était également vêtu.

Islande aimait jouer au viking avec Danemark, les deux larrons se livraient alors de grandes batailles fictives, maniant des branches et des jouets en bois, Norvège leur interdisant les lames et Danemark n'était pas assez idiot pour laisser un môme jouer avec des vraies armes. Mais il arrivait fréquemment que l'islandais se fasse mal, et alors, c'était Norvège qui s'occupait de lui, le soignait, lui donnait son bain, lui faisait à manger avant de le prendre sur ses genoux, enveloppés dans une couverture épaisse, pour regarder les étoiles.

Ce quotidien lui plaisait, il ne demandait rien de plus que ces plaisirs simples là… Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et plus tard, les deux frères durent dire au revoir à ces doux instants.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

Ce fut difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'être éloignés. Le seul souvenir qu'avait réussi à emporter Norvège, le seul qui valait vraiment le coup, c'était un dessin. Un dessin d'enfant. Un des premiers qu'Islande avait fait, avec des instruments de peinture rudimentaires. L'art était rudimentaire aussi. Deux personnages, un blond et un avec des cheveux gris, les deux se tenant la main sur un fond blanc parsemé de petites taches jaunes, représentant les loupiottes que voyait Islande à la place des fées. Un oiseau noir et blanc était représenté également.

Ce macareux au nœud rose, c'était Mr. Puffin, vous savez, le petit œuf. Norvège avait accordé au volatile le don de la parole, d'une voix criarde et insupportable, mais une voix qui éclairait le quotidien de son petit frère, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Que son frère ne se sente pas trop seul, malgré la négligence du danois qui avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Lui par contre, s'était sentit seul, désespérément seul, face à ce bout de papier jauni et vieilli.

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking _

_And it's more than I can take_

Fier, il était fier de son frère. Il avait su grandir et devenir un homme en son absence. Plantant son drapeau avec dédain devant le danois et les autres nordiques médusés, alors qu'ils parlementaient sur la guerre mondiale en cours. Il les avait tous surpris. Lui ne voulait pas participer à ce conflit, et, malgré les pressions anglaises et américaines, il clamait haut et fort son indépendance au Danemark, agitant sous les yeux de l'auto-proclamé roi du Nord le référendum de sa population, qui criait à l'indépendance.

Danemark, trop embêté avec l'occupation nazie n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. La République d'Islande se relevait. Et Norvège souriait à son frère, ce môme devenu grand qui s'imposait désormais comme nation à part entière. Islande lui souriait en retour. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé ce jour-là. De simples regards, une main ébouriffant des cheveux gris, c'était tout. Et une soirée sur le toit, en compagnie des étoiles et d'une tasse de chocolat pour l'un, de café pour l'autre. Rien de plus.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

« Noregur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda une voix dans un norvégien parfaitement maitrisé, teinté d'un certain accent islandais

Le dit Noregur se tourna vers son frère qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Ouvert sur ses genoux, un cahier à la couverture épaisse était rempli de photos, de dessins, de petits papiers au hasard, chacun marqué d'une date.

« Rien, je regarde juste. Tu étais doué pour le dessin. » railla-t-il, en pointant le papier jauni où Islande avait dessiné pour la première fois

Islande grimaça et détourna les yeux, comme d'habitude. Norvège laissa un micro sourire déformer ses lèvres. Il était toujours comme ça son frère, susceptible au possible.

« … Pourquoi tu regardes ces trucs-là Noregur ? C'est vieux…

_ J'en avais envie. Dis-moi Ice…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'avais demandé quelque chose il me semble…

_ Quoi ?

_ De ne pas m'appeler « Noregur ».

_ J'y peux rien, ça s'dit comme ça, en islandais, et je parle islandais moi, patate.

_ Et « grand frère » en islandais, ça marche ? »

Islande rougit fortement, signe qu'il était à court de mots. Faut dire, la répartie du norvégien était cinglante. Et n'appelait aucune protestation. Il serra les poings, leva le nez et sortit de la pièce en lançant un « Crèves ! » bien senti.

Norvège soupira avant de reposer son cahier. C'était toujours pareil, et ça n'était pas près de changer. Tant mieux. Il irait rejoindre Islande sur le toit après s'être préparé une tasse de café.

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I'll love you better now_


End file.
